


YouTuber AU - Whizzvin

by dwightdoesgay



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: (marvin’s a bottom though so), Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, In the first chapter, Jason’s their adopted son, M/M, Marvin likes making videos insulting people, My first fic, NEways, Not smut i promise, PLEASE DON’T @ ME, Whizzer is a gamer, Youtuber AU, also swearing, he was adopted before they got married, he was around 4 years old, idk how to use ao3 please help, implied sex, keeping him a secret was whacj, the other characters are not going to be included, umm, updates are not consistent please bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwightdoesgay/pseuds/dwightdoesgay
Summary: i saw someone’s edit of Andrew Rannells ‘wearing’ a Fortnite cap and shirt. it was an experience.just a bunch of oneshots in no particular order or timeline





	1. How Marvin Got His Husband

**Author's Note:**

> heck

Seven or so hours into a livestream playing Fortnite is not how Marvin expected his night to go. Having the night ending with him being able to barely walk because of Whizzer was more his forte. But alas, here he was, playing Fortnite with his husband and their fifty-thousand watchers.

As much as Marvin would openly deny it, hearing Whizzer cheer for the ninth time that night due to winning another round really does make him happy. If someone were to ask twenty years younger Marvin what would be the cause of ectasy in his life, this would have not been the answer.

“Marv? Marv! are you there?”

The sound of his husband’s voice jolted Marvin out of his dream-like state. Afterwards, Marvin replied: “Yea.”

Whizzer spun on his chair to look at Marvin, his game long forgotten.

Whizzer was absolutely love struck with his husband, and so was Marvin. What started out as an unlikely pair who made it their purpose to jar each other with YouTube drama soon became the Internet’s most lovable couple. No one had expected it as Marvin had made videos purely dedicated to criticize Whizzer in every way; while Whizzer would not so discreetly send his fans to harrass the harrass the other man on a daily basis.

The petty internet fights had started when Marvin and Whizzer stumbled upon each other at a convention. Marvin had accidentally bumped into Whizzer and spilt his coffee. Whizzer was absolutely pissed as it was his special Starbucks drink while Marvin was just pissed and tired. This resulted in Marvin berating the man for being clumsy and ignorant to his surroundings. Of course, Whizzer was pissed because he had expected an apology. What he got instead was snarky remarks from the shorter man. This made Whizzer start to nitpick every single thing he found wrong with Marvin’s appearance.

Four years later, they publicly announced their engagement, shocking everyone who kept up with the drama.

They started dating two years after their first encounter. They kept bumping into each other and often had very headed arguments. Much to both their surprise, one these arguments eventually lead to Whizzer dragging Marvin into his hotel room and fucking him into the mattress. When they had woken the following morning, Marvin was laying Whizzer’s bare chest while the said man was running his right hand through Marvin’s wavy hair. They had walked into the con they were attending at the time with Whizzer’s arm around Marvin’s waist (Marvin had difficulty walking after a very eventful night). This had definitely raised a lot of questions and attention. The fact that Marvin’s neck was littered with hickies also didn’t help the situation.

After this event, their Twitter dogfights transformed from painful jabs meants to spite each other and more just simple friendly banter. Soon afterwards, they would appear in each other’s videos. Whizzer’s ability to analyze and form strong opinions about drama at a first glance made Marvin’s channel even more popular, and while Marvin understood next to nothing about gaming, Whizzer loved having Marvin’s support and cheers at moments of lost and victory. Their boyfriend tag videos were also quite popular.

After two years of dating, Whizzer popped the question and Marvin was more than earger to say yes.

Recollecting their history has once again made Marvin space out. This indicated to the other man that his husband really needed to sleep, which made Whizzer end his live stream and lead Marvin to their bedroom.

“You didn’t have to stay up, old man,” Whizzer said.

“I know, but I love you,” Marvin replied, trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes.

This prompted a chuckle from the taller man, while the shorter of the two grumbled in mild annoyance and sleepiness.

Once they had gotten to their bed, Whizzer spooned Marvin from behind and kissed the top of his head. They both fell asleep soon afterwards.


	2. Jason Levitt-Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry; this is really short and out of character but do enjoy. so yea, i tried implementing jason into the universe but i did not flesh out his backstory. sorry.

Jason Levitt-Brown was currently playing chess with one of his dads, Marvin in particular. The two sat ambient silence in the living room while Whizzer was making a cup of tea. 

As much as Marvin hated to admit it, for an eight year old, Jason was a really good chess player. This came as suprise, even to Marvin. When he introduced Jason to chess at the mere age of five, Marvin didn’t expect the kid to be interested, let alone cared. Although, to his suprise, Jason was invested as soon he picked the queen chess piece. Ever since then, chess was Jason’s bests friend. 

As Jason was now endlessly babbling about how he beat his dad (again), Marvin couldn’t the smile that formed on his face. He loved this kid. He really, /really/, loved this kid. 

Wanting to play another round, Jason decided to deliberately scream at his dad. “Dad! Wake up! I want to play another round.”

This definitely woke Marvin up. For someone so young, Jason definitely knew what wanted in life and wasn’t afraid to state so. 

Seeing the way his husband jolted, Whizzer was now cackling as he watched the two boys he most loved bicker. Now observing that Marvin was becoming impatient and atrated grumbling to himself, Whizzer walked up to him. He sat next to Marvin and started to pepper his face with light kisses. 

Not being able to resist the charm of his husband, Marvin gave in and started kissing back. This made Jason let out an exasperated sound of disgust. “You guys are so gross.”

“Yea, yea,” Whizzer lightheartedly replied. “Listen, if you think that’s gross, you definitely don’t want to catch us in bed.” 

Marvin lightly swatted at his husband’s arm and tried glare him down, but to no avail. “Hey! Don’t corrupt our child’s mind.”

“Dad i’m not that naive. I have at least a basic idea of what you guys do.”

“Yea, Marv,” Whizzer grinned. 

“Just, Jason, you’re only nine; at least just let me be blissfully ignorant.”

Soon enough, Whizzer started losing his shit because of the randomness of it all. Marvin couldn’t help but feel more love for the man as his face scrunched up in joy. 

As much as Jason would hate to admit it outloud, he loved moments like these. The way his dad would try to act collected while his pops and him would just continue to laugh. Nothing else made him feel so safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave criticism.
> 
> i’m about to go to the International Music Camp for 6 days to play some flute. i definitely won’t be updating for a while.


	3. Family Date pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so very sorry. i haven’t updated this fic in over two months. additionally, this chapter is really short.

Being some sort of celebrity definitely had its quirks. Sure, having people scream over you in public sometimes boosts Marvin’s ego, at other times, he finds it extremely annoying.

It was a Friday evening and Marvin had the sudden urge to have a nice dinner with Whizzer and Jason. However, according to Marvin, the night was instantly ruined as soon as they left their apartment.

Some stranger had soon recognized the pair when they were walking to the subway station. Marvin had discretely rolled his eyes and grunted as the fan bounded towards them, gaping. Marvin wished that the person wasn’t coming to them, but of course, that was very unlikely.

Of course, Whizzer handled situation rather well and sent off the fan with a signed laminated cut out of his family of all things. This fucking terrified Marvin. Who even keeps pictures of a complete stranger’s family!? Marvin just prayed that this was a one time thing.

One rather empty subway ride and short walk later, Marvin was finally able to ease his anxieties. 

To some, the old diner was definitely a fixer upper but to Marvin; it was the world. He had been going here ever since he was a child. The first real date he had with Whizzer was at this diner. When him and Whizzer officially adopted Jason, they took him to the diner to celebrate the occasion. All in all, this place held a lot of memories.

One of the waitresses, Cordelia, bounded towards their table. She was rather excited to see her friends again.

The diner used to belong to an old lesbian couple that Cordelia worked for.When they had both passed, the small but charming building was passed down to Cordelia. Now, she can been seen on a daily basis at diner and sometimes, with her tired looking wife.

After taking their orders, Cordelia made her way to the kitchen.

With swift movements from Whizzer, Marvin yelped in agony. Jason looked over. Yep; Marvin was being tickled by Whizzer. Having attracted the attention of the entire diner due to their volume, Jason never wanted to disappear into think air more so than now.

As much as Jason felt embarrassed and ashamed for his dads, he also loved moments like these. This showed how truly happy they are. Jason always wanted to see his dads happy

——————————•——————————

After the whole dinner fiasco, the Levitt-Brown family were slowly walking through the New York streets. While this is definitely not an ideal thing do at night in New York, they all felt calm.

“Hey pops, are you gonna stay up late tonight?” asked Jason.

“Most likely, why do you ask?” replied Whizzer.

“I was wondering if I could play Fortnite with you...” Jason trailed on: “If that’s okay with dad.”

Having heard the question, Marvin sighed and rubbed his face. He turned to look at Jason and had a gentle smile on his. As much as he knew that he shouldn’t condemn this, a better part of him knew that Jason probably deservedit.

“Did you finish your homework?”

“I don’t have any homework, dad.” Jason had a slight snark to his tone of voice. While it’s necessarily a good thing, Marvin felt so proud that he was really looking after him and Whizzer.

“Ok then kiddo, you can go ahead.” Marvin couldn’t help but smile even more as Jason beamed up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls do leave criticism.


	4. Family Date pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for being gone for over 4 months. i’ve definitely missed writing this. do expect some more soon (hopefully).
> 
> this is also really short, as always.

Marvin was in the kitchen, making a cup of black coffee. Unlike Whizzer, he actually enjoyed the bitter taste. It helped to keep him awake at ungodly hours of the night. Being married to the ever elusive /Whizzer Brown/ definitely was an adventure, to say the least. 

As if on queue, Whizzer walked in, rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“Hey princess,” Marvin greeted. 

Whizzer only grumbled in response. He made his way to Marvin and draped his arms onto his shoulders. 

Placing the mug of coffee onto the counter, Marvin slightly tilted his head backwards to press a kiss to Whizzer’s cheek. Seeing his grumpy facial expressions, Marvin couldn’t help but lightly chuckle. 

“Jason tiring you out?” 

“Mm”

Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s waist and perched his chin onto Marvin’s shoulder. After gaining some sense of alertness, Whizzer started trailing light kisses down Marvin’s neck. Once again, he couldn’t help but laugh at his husband’s sudden sense of bravado. 

Growing tired of the senseless teasing, Marvin turned around to intertwine his lips with Whizzer’s. Afterwards, Marvin tucked his face at the crook of his neck. They would’ve had traded the world for the tranquillity of the moment.

“Marv, do you ever wonder about how life plays out?”

“How so?” Marvin asked, looking up at Whizzer’s face.

“It’s just that, it’s crazy to think about how lucky I’ve been,” Whizzer said and contented sigh. 

Marvin simply hummed in response and pressed a light kiss onto Whizzer’s nose. 

After Whizzer scrunched up his face, feigning disgust, he continued on.

“When I was younger, I never really imagined of being where I am now. The whole having husband and kid thing. Making a living off of making videos of video games. Being thirty-five.” Whizzer said, with a sense of reminiscent sentimentality. 

“Never really thought I would live past the age of twenty-five; settling down; especially becoming one of the nerds that I made fun of during high school.”

Marvin giggled at that. “Well, you did end up marrying me, didn’t you?”

Whizzer grinned at that. “That I did,” he said, sweetly kissing Marvin. 

No thanks to Jason’s impeccable timing, the warmth of the moment was brought down by a loud shout.

“FUCK!”

Marvin’s jolt response was to bulge his eyes and quicky made his way to Whizzer’s office. 

Knowing the chastisement that Jason was about to get, Whizzer quickly followed Marvin and see if he could save the poor kid. The night was definitely going to be full laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, the last 4 or months, i fell into a mcpriceley hellhole. that’s definitely a ship i want to start writing for. also, javid from newsies. but i also really do enjoy the jack david crutchie ot3, which i believe is called three seize the day?


	5. Author’s Notes

I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people that have read this absolutely random thing I started writing because of a shitpost. I’ve been trying to write more for this AU but I’ve been at my wit’s end and couldn’t come up with ideas. For the people who were expecting, I’m really sorry for ending this so abruptly, even if I barely updated. But I am still very thankful for those of who have read this far.

With that being said, I’ve decided I wanted to write for other ships and fandoms, some of which I mentioned in the notes of my last chapter. So, if anyone is excited for that, just know they will come eventually because I apparently have so much time in my hands right now because of Miss Rona. I’m probably gonna come back to this ship eventually but it’s been a fun time.

Thanks a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> btw i have an instagram and the @ is agaymusic.al.nerd (i have a picture of my face on there oof).


End file.
